Raven (Teen Titans Go!)
|friends = *Cartoon network heroes |enemies = |type of hero = Cambion Super Heroine }} Raven is a character on Teen Titans Go! Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''and Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans''. Raven is a half-human, half-demon sorceress living on Earth, lending a hand to the super-hero team The Teen Titans. Raven is the token smart member of the team even with the genius Robin and super-genius Cyborg on the team. She is also in love with her team-mate, Beast Boy, who acts as her cheerful and fun-loving foil. Where Robin uses his smarts for strategy and Cyborg uses his smarts for inventing new gadgets, Raven tends to apply her intellect to basic problem-solving and ancient lore and tries to be the most sophisticated of her team. Raven has a variety of dark powers tied to her demon-half. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Personality Out of five Titans, Raven is the only one whose characterization in Teen Titans GO! TV Series remain faithful to that of original 2003 series, as both are portrayed as seemingly emotionless, quiet, intelligent, speaking in monotone, studious, and sarcastic goth girl. Even so, this Raven has livelier side which completely unveiled if she stripped of her cloak: Her brooding side is revealed to be partly a side effect of dark powers in her signature cloak, as anyone who dare to wear the cloak would have their minds corrupted and displayed similar behavior. Also, her relationships with her father Trigon appeared to less antagonistic than in 2003 TV Series, arguably since Teen Titans Go!'s Trigon is portrayed more like a comic relief despite still a threat that must not to be underestimated and genuinely love his daughter despite their odds. Perhaps due to her being most mature, Raven is the only one whom least prone to behave out of characters unlike the rest of Titans. Even so, she still capable to behave jerkish in her own right for sake if the show's silly format, where she displayed colder, less patient, and snarkier personality at times. Powers and Abilities *'Bestowing Powers': It is shown in Super Robin that she can give people powers like her father, Trigon. *'Duplication': It is also shown in Double Trouble that she can duplicate objects. *'Enhanced Strength': In Legs as her alter ego Lady Pegasus, her kicks were strong enough to break apart stone, to the point that she used them to carve a statue out of a boulder. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': In Legs, Raven was shown to be a capable hand-to-hand fighter. She only fights with her legs and feet in the episode though. *'Magic:' She is very skilled in casting magic spells which range from creating clones, transformations, and giving life to inanimate objects. *'Telekinesis': She can control anything that is enveloped in soul-self. *'Teleportation': She can teleport herself or others anywhere. *'Purification': When she becomes her true demonic form, she can purify herself with help of lost souls. *'Raven Attack': She can generate a giant raven made from her soul-self. It is presumed this is her most powerful attack, although it is not known, for both her attempts to use this move have failed. *'Soul-self': (the dark colored energy she uses is called soul-self) *'Solid Soul-self Constructs': She can mold anything with the energy from her soul-self, into solid forms like hands, shields, tools, or inter-dimensional portals. Trivia *A very little detail has been revealed about Raven's background in Teen Titans Go!, ''likely depicting sexual relations between humans & an incubus is a little too graphic for a kids' show. **A theory, however, is that one can assume based on Raven's single-parent background is that her mother is long deceased & has passed away after she was born. *Robin is Raven's least favorite teammate *Raven is the only left-handed titan *Rachel Roth is merely an alias temporarily used by Raven while she's on Earth. Her real name is Raven, making her the only titan to use an actual name *Some of the things Raven likes throughout the series are: **dentistry **dancing **comedies **eating teeth **''Pretty Pretty Pegasus **coconut cream pie **pranks **gingerbread **shrimps and prime rib **cookies made by rangers & packed in green boxes **bodybuilding **malted chocolate balls **baked beans **cats *Raven is the only titan to who does not celebrate it in the series *Raven likely hates MANY things, but there are a few things that are not commonly known **the sound of children laughing **going to the dentist **horror movies **telling stories **smell of celery **girly things **the sun **her hood being removed without her permission **farts *Raven can be reading a book the resembles The journals from Gravity Falls *Raven wears her hood down way more often in ''Teen Titans Go! '' then the original series. *Raven got a Pretty Pegasus Tatoo. *Raven is featured in the Death Battle episode "Raven Vs. Twilight Sparkle". *Raven was the only cartoon network heroine "Crossover Nexus" to survived Strike's X. **Although if her powers hadn't been taken away, she would have revived some of the cartoon network heroes. **She's the only character from WB Animation to guest star in a tv series. **Although she's cambion, Raven knows nothing about witches, as shown in "Witches Brew"> Navigation Category:Female Category:Damsels Category:Mysterious Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Magical Girls Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Defectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Dreaded Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Lethal Category:Teen Titans Members Category:In Love Category:Hybrids Category:Genius Category:Demons Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Amazons Category:Obsessed Category:Mascots Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Vigilante Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Titular Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Passionate Learners Category:Western Heroes